


Get The Fuck Off My Bed

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Stridercest - Freeform, Sweat, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk is not going to get off to the sound of his brothers doing it. And he certainly isn't going to get involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get The Fuck Off My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to deadcellredux for tons of help with this.

You grope at the slick wall of the shower in frustration, resisting the temptation to remove your hands and slide them down your taut stomach to wrap around your cock. No, you are not going to get yourself off, not when your mind is filled with the thought of your brothers and what they’re probably doing right now. They might not have an iota of shame or any inclination to respect social norms, but you do. Yeah, they're both adults, but when you dwell on how Dave looks up to Bro and would probably go along with anything that was asked of him...

No, you are not fucking dwelling on this. You just want to get over him - them - over both of them. Get a crush on some normal boy, one who isn’t your slightly younger brother. A crush that would at worst be harmless and at best have potential to turn into some semblance of a real relationship and not an elephant-sized dung heap of sexual tension and mind games.

You try not to reflect on how exactly you got to this point. You try, and fail. When you and Dave finally got pulled out of foster care and reunited with your much older Bro two years ago, you hadn’t been sure of what to expect. You hadn’t seen either of them in over a decade, so at first you’d been thrilled that Bro, as he insisted you call him, had managed to get custody of you two.

Once you got over the initial thrill of the familial reunion, you realized the situation wasn’t ideal, to put it lightly. Your senior year of high school was filled with constant, intense rounds of strifing, a fridge filled with swords - juxtaposed with precious little actual food in the house - and a cramped bedroom shared with Dave while Bro slept on the futon in the living room. The apartment wasn’t anywhere near enough space for two almost-adults and one actual adult, but you managed to get by, doing well in your classes and getting into a decent college.

You left, but Dave had another year of high school to go. Another year at home with Bro. You haven’t been home for more than a few days since you departed last August, not until this May. It was easy to stay busy on campus, and you found classes to take over winter break. It was under the guise of staying of making sure you graduated in four years, but that wasn’t really a concern. No, the real reason was because you realized over Thanksgiving break, the first time you’d come home, that something decidedly non-platonic was going on between Bro and Dave. And instead of being shocked, instead of being disgusted, you were-

You push it from your mind again and focus on your ablutions.

The grime and sweat accumulated from strife is long gone, and no matter how long you stand under the steaming spray, the fresh bruises aren’t going to go away. Bro beat you, as always, though it’s still an improvement from when he destroyed you. By the time you finish college, if you’re diligent about honing your skills, you should be able to hold your own. Dave is worse than you - still damn good for anyone who’s not a Strider - but you always suspected he didn’t mind losing in the same way that you did.

Since you came back from second semester, there’s been no doubt that he doesn’t mind losing. He likes Bro to kick his ass, and not just in a platonic way.

Maybe if you wait long enough they’ll be gone by the time you get out. Maybe if you wait long enough your erection will go away. Maybe you’re sick of staring at the drain, trying to ignore the echoes of Dave’s voice moaning “Bro” that won’t leave you alone since you heard them through the wall last week.

You turn off the water and dry off. You don your shades. Your hair can wait; you usually style it after you’re fully dressed, but you left your clothes in the bedroom. Seriously, this place is too damn small; you’re not sure how you put up with it every day for a full year. You and Dave had been too eager to live with Bro at first, and by the time that novelty wore off, you knew better than to complaint to Bro about shit like that.

It turns out the noises you heard weren’t just aural memories. As you wrap the towel around your waist and open the door, there’s definitely some kind of moaning, and it’s coming from your room.

Yeah, they're in your room - technically Dave's room too - but that is definitely your bed. And Bro is still wearing the same clothes he was strifing in, and Dave is kissing his chest through his shirt, ass stuck up in the air as he leans down over Bro. It’s gross, but more than that, you wish Dave had his tongue on you instead. Bro probably isn’t even really into it - hell, he looks almost bored - he’s just using it to make Dave fucking melt.

As if Dave hadn’t always melted, hadn’t always looked up to him, hadn’t always been eager to please.

Sure he acted cool, he acted like he didn’t give a shit, and that worked perfectly in high school. But at home, you never missed how Dave hung on to Bro’s every word, always wanted to be more like him, always wanted to be the center of Bro’s attention.

For a long time, you just thought it was stupid, even as the annoyance burrowed deeper and deeper inside of you, expanding into a tangle of loathing and jealousy and admiration for Bro. Because you wanted to be Bro, if only so Dave would pay you that much attention.

You freeze in the doorway, and your mouth feels very, very dry, but you manage, "If you're going to be mackin' it on my bed while still covered in sweat, you're washin' my sheets tonight."

"You can do your own fuckin' laundry," Bro says, hands resting behind his head, not even bothering to turn his face towards you, too busy watching Dave. "You got a problem, kid?"

“My problem is that you’re getting my sheets all nasty.”

"Nah, you're just jealous." 

To illustrate his point, Bro places a gloved hand on Dave's ass and squeezes. Your younger brother does have a particularly nice ass, perky and rounded, filling out his jeans just right, but that’s no excuse for you to be staring at it. You fight to keep from blushing and direct your eyes towards Bro's.

"I'm not jealous," you lie. "Just get the fuck off of my bed."

"Or you could loosen up and join us, unless you're really that put off by a little sweat, dude," Dave says.

As soon as he’s done speaking, he runs his tongue along Bro's shirt in an exaggerated motion, pink against white, wet fabric sticking to sculpted pecs. You're completely torn, because Dave just asked you to join - Dave wants you - and your dick is saying hell yes. Against your better judgment, you step closer until you're at the foot of the bed, when the smell of Bro hits you.

“Seriously, dude, get off of my bed and take a fuckin’ shower.”

“Dave likes it,” Bro says, as if that settles the matter. As if that doesn’t make you jealous as shit.

"Yeah, so I have a kink for your stank, swoll body, but doing it on Dirk's bed wasn't my idea, so don't try to pin that shit on me -” Dave starts to protest, but lightning-fast, Bro’s hand is in his hair, twisting, forcing Dave to tilt his face up to look at him. Your younger brother looks naked without his shades, almost vulnerable, and your stomach turns uncomfortably, seeing him like this.

“The fuck did you just tell me to do?” Bro’s voice is calm, like it’s nothing, except for how Dave is struggling, clearly in pain, trying to pull away.

“Hey, Bro, I'm just saying it's totally uncool to be saying shit to Dirk like it's somehow my fault we're making sure his bed will smell like you for the next month.”

“I’ll tell Dirk whatever I damn well please, and you’ll get your nasty little slut face back where it belongs.”

Bro returns his attention to you. You should be backing away; you hate how he smells, and this is more of him and Dave together than you ever wanted to see. More than you can handle seeing.

But tell that to your erection.

“Ditch the towel and get over here.”

You don’t blush, but inwardly you do feel awkward, with both of them still fully clothed in contrast to your current state.

“I’m just here to grab my clothes, perv.”

“Bullshit.”

You shake your head in exasperation, ready to pull yourself away from this disaster, grab your clothes, and abscond the fuck out of there. Dave’s voice stops you.

“Dirk! Chill out; don’t just stomp out of here.”

“Why? You’re plenty occupied already.”

“I’ll let you fuck my ass.”

“That’s not yours to offer,” Bro says to Dave, twisting his hair before he looks to you again. “But Dirk, I will let you fuck his ass.”

You have nothing to say to that.

“I know you’re a virgin, dude,” continues Bro, “but you don’t have to be coy.”

“I’m not, and also fuck off.”

“Sucking some dude’s dick twice doesn’t count as losin’ it.”

“My experience aside, I’m not interested. I don’t care how much Dave fetishizes your body odor, you fuckin’ reek. I am not getting any closer to you two.”

“Shut up and fuck my ass,” Dave grumbles.

“How many times do I have to tell you to not to run your mouth, kid? Dirk, it’s also about time you shut your trap and get around to fucking his ass.”

“This is fucked up.” You nevertheless sit on the edge of the bed, watching Dave’s butt high up in the air as he makes noises against Bro’s shirt.

“Gold star for the brilliant college boy,” Bro drawls. “A+ for eloquence.”

“Yeah, sorry I’m having trouble coming up with a fuckin' essay off the cuff when I come across my brothers goin’ at it on my bed and then inviting me to join. You realize incest is illegal, right? Even though Dave’s eighteen, that doesn’t goddamn matter because you’re biologically related to each other.”

“You’re related to us too, but that doesn’t make the steel rod in your pants go away. In fact, I think it makes you want it more. Of course you know it’s fucked up, and you dig that. Your prissy lil’ self secretly loves dirty, messed up shit.”

“Not in the same way Dave does. Seriously, I’m gonna be hella pissed if my mattress smells like you even after I bleach the shit out of these sheets.”

“Stop gawking at him and take his pants off already.”

Dave looks back and grins at you. You want to rip him away from Bro, force your lips against his - Bro’s sweat lingering on them be damned - pull him so he’s beneath you, but there’s no way you can do that.

How can you do any of this?

You place your hands on Dave’s hips. Slender as he is, you can feel his hipbones through his jeans, and you feel flustered and anxious and so damn needy all at once.

Sliding your hands around, you deftly unfasten his pants and pull them down to reveal maroon boxers. He lifts his knees one at a time, shimmying out of his jeans until you can yank them past his ankles and dump them on the floor.

Bro suddenly shoves Dave back towards you and without thinking you wrap your hands around his waist while Bro rips off Dave’s shirt. You notice how Bro smells again and it hasn’t gotten any more pleasant, but it’s not nearly as important as feeling Dave’s naked torso, not nearly as important as being emboldened to yank Dave’s boxers down, not nearly as important as helping your older brother strip your younger brother until he’s completely naked.

It sounds so wrong when you put it like that, but as Bro settles himself back down, pulling Dave with him, you don’t move away. You simply oblige Bro’s demand when he tells you, “Now it’s your turn.”

The towel joins Dave’s clothes in a heap on the floor. You kneel on the bed behind Dave and quickly rap out a few lines to grab lubricant from your sylladex. Before you can do anything more, Bro interjects.

“Don’t just dive in there. You have to prep him first.”

“I know that, smartass. Why do you think I got the lube?”

“No, use your mouth.”

“No, I am not sticking my face in Dave’s ass.”

Bro shoves Dave to the side to lean up, reaching out and grabbing you by the neck.

“You can lick his ass or you can get the fuck out. You’d better decide fast, bro.”

It’s stupid, but on top of the whole not wanting to stick your face in a dude’s ass thing, there’s the fleeting thought that the first place you wanted to put your mouth on Dave was his lips. This is intimate, sure, but it’s not the same. You wanted to be facing each other, grabbing his face, kissing him passionately.

Instead you’re leaning down to press your lips against the curve of his ass. It’s perfectly smooth, definitely shaved you realize as you slowly move in towards his asshole. At least it means you’re not getting a mouthful of nasty butt hair, but it makes you wonder if he does it for himself or because Bro tells him to.

Dave makes a quiet noise, and it goes straight to your cock. Knowing he’s into this encourages you, and you place your mouth gently against the puckered opening. You don’t exactly grimace as you tentatively poke out your tongue, but it’d be a damn lie to say you aren’t relieved when you find, thankfully, he only tastes of salty sweat and nothing more.

Bro has shut up too, so the only thing you hear over the moist sounds of your mouth, drawing circles and planting wet kisses, is Dave. Dave’s soft, breathy noises. Dave muttering something against Bro. You wish his mouth was on you, but you have to settle for vice versa, so you do with vigor. You press your tongue against his entrance, not quite enough to actually penetrate him, so you settle for lapping enthusiastically. It earns a moan from him and you are beyond ready to fuck him.

You’re ready to fuck your brother. Taboo be damned. It stabs you with guilt, but it’s not half enough to kill your stiff cock and the accompanying yearning.

"Calm the hell down," you say in response to the muffled, disappointed noise when you pull your face out of Dave's ass and reach for the nightstand. Your lips are wet with your spit still, from your enthusiastic ministrations, but it's not entirely unpleasant. You grab a latex glove while Dave sways his hips a bit, taunting you. After pulling it on, the first thing you do is smack him, hard enough to make him groan against Bro. You don't know what's hotter - that noise, or the fact that it coaxes the ghost of a smile onto Bro's lips. Your heart melts a little as you try to keep your cool; you hide your nervousness by focusing your attentions on smacking Dave again.

You slick up a finger with lube and press it against the hole.

“Use two fingers. He can take it.”

While you don’t exactly like Bro telling you what to do, he does have more experience with Dave’s ass than you do. As much as you wish it wasn’t so. 

You glare at Bro, but he's right; your finger slips in with surprisingly little resistance, only having to pause once before it's fully inside Dave's ass. It's tight and hot, and you are once again glad you don't have pants on because your raging erection would feel hella contained right now if you did. You use your unoccupied hand to slap his ass, enough to make your own hand sting.

“Fuck!” Dave breathes. “What the hell, Dirk?”

“You never told me not to spank him,” you say, directing your answer to Bro.

“Bro, make him stop!”

“Put your face back in my armpit, you little shit. You liked it.”

You hit Dave again, simmering anger directed at his unfairly perfect ass. You watch him, mouth on Bro’s armpit, impossible to say what shimmering wetness there is sweat and what’s saliva.

As you thrust your finger in and out, curling slightly, you remember that Bro has had his cock in here before. Your gut reaction is jealousy, with the sick feeling half-step behind, because really, you're jealous that your much older brother has already been ass-deep in your other brother and how the actual fuck is that an appropriate reaction. 

You've always known you were fucked up, but this is a little much even for you, and that makes you want it all the more. Dave hisses as you add another finger, faster and more forcefully than the first, gripping his ass hard with your other hand.

It's only when Dave shifts, his knees sliding out a bit, lowering his ass from its formerly prime position and forcing you to follow to stay inside of him, that you remember how much Bro smells right now. Body odor and cheap cologne fill your nostrils, and Dave's lapping up every bit of it, head now half-stuck under Bro's pushed-up shirt - literally, lapping at Bro's gross, hairy armpit. It turns your stomach, but the way Bro is watching you, utterly unconcerned with Dave but his gaze fixed on you through his shades, compels you to continue.

"You only need to use two fingers before he's ready,” Bro comments. “He can handle me after three, and you're not as big. No offense, lil’ dude."

It catches you off-guard, and you aren’t controlled enough to keep yourself from blushing angrily. It’s a completely unnecessary comment, and the childish diminutive at the end twists the knife with a flourish.

"Seriously, fuck you."

"No, fuck Dave, dumbass.”

You bite your tongue and slick your cock up before grabbing a condom from your nightstand and rolling it over your dick. You apply more lube, and part of you feels like the sickening noises Dave’s making against Bro should kill your erection, but if anything, they make it harder.

Grabbing Dave’s hip with one hand, you use the other to position the tip of yourself. Slowly, you press inside of him. He’s deliciously tight, but the hiss he makes is unambiguously pleased. As you enter, inch by inch, you hear unzipping; Bro’s finally pulling his cock out of his pants.

“Are you gonna let me suck it this time?” Dave asks Bro, sounding somewhat breathless. You seethe, but focus on sheathing yourself fully inside of him.

“Fuck!” Dave cries, shifting backwards and cradling his cheek where Bro slapped him. You grip his hips tightly, and you want to pull him in and just fucking hold him, though you can’t say you’re startled.

“I told you that you only get the D when I say you do. Dirk is so generously sharing his with you; focus on that. Make your brother a happy man.”

You’re all the way in now and you pause, letting Dave adjust to your girth. Bro sure knows how to be fucking creepy, and you contemplate just pulling out and running. Bro knows exactly how much it gets to you too, grinning at you demonically, smug and arrogant and somehow still disgustingly attractive.

“He's not really fucking me yet,” Dave mutters.

“If you're still coherent enough to bitch at me,” Bro says, lazily stroking his dick and running a hand through Dave’s hair. “why aren't you coherent enough to ask your brother to sodomize you? C’mon, where are your manners, kid?”

“Dirk,” Dave asks quietly, lowering his head further, “will you please fuck me?”

You hate Bro. No, you hate Dave for playing along, for being Bro's fucking puppet in all this. 

You feel a sick spark of sadistic delight as Dave yelps when you slap his ass.

“Seriously, dude?” Dave complains, glancing back at you. “Stop hitting me and just bang me! I even said please! Do I have to finish the request with goddamn whipped cream and put a cherry on top? I asked you earlier too, you’re in, just do it.”

“You’re totally into the spanking,” you reply.

“Did you think that he missed you groaning earlier?” Bro asks Dave. “You're a fuckin' masochist and it's hot as shit, but don't pretend getting your ass whaled on doesn't make you rock hard."

He's teasing Dave, but it feels like it's directed at you as well, because Bro's been reading you too well so far, and you hate it. You spank Dave again, ignoring the warmth it brings to your palm, fighting the tingle as you hit him again, and again. Your cock is squeezed tightly, and Dave feels slick and hot even with the condom, his little moans helping keep you hard.

“Fuck, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Bro. I-”

“You stupid slut, Dirk's the one with his dick inside of you. Apologize to him.”

“I'm sorry, Dirk. Please fuck me.”

“About time you asked.” You withdraw halfway and slide back into him. He hums appreciatively and leans down again.

“I did ask you earlier," replies Dave. "You just took your sweet time in getting around to it."

For that, you slap him again, his butt now rosy in sharp contrast to his pale back and thighs.

“Just fuck him harder," Bro says. "He can't bullshit this much if you slam into him just right.”

It takes you a few tries, Dave squirming as he buries his head under the hem of Bro's shirt, sweat-stained muscles taunting you. Bro's ripped in a way your tight, lean musculature just can't match. And Dave clearly likes it better.

You slam into Dave with renewed anger, and he yelps. That was definitely his prostate. You push in, quickly finding a rhythm, and sure enough, nothing more comes out of Dave's mouth besides groans and half-audible curses. Desperately, you wish that mouth was on yours, that you were silencing his noises with your kisses, but there’s no way that’s going to happen. He hasn’t even turned his body to you the whole time this has gone on, you realize, and while you can’t complain because his ass is glorious, it makes you feel sappy and pathetic.

You distract yourself by squeezing Dave's ass again and he lets out a long, desperate noise against Bro's skin, and you lose it. You thrust into him a few more times, hitting that spot inside of him hard with each movement, and spill yourself. You grip his ass as you come digging your nails enough to leave half-crescent little marks once the ecstasy finally recedes and you release him.

Before you have time to process fully exactly what the fuck you just did, no sooner than you pull out, Bro has shoved both of you backwards. You tumble to the side, grasping for Dave, as Bro gets off the bed. He grabs Dave by the hair and shoves him down, back against the covers. He grips Dave's jaw with one hand while using the other to whack himself off. It's the first time you can really see his dick at its full force, and as much as you're starting to realize that you just fucked your little brother in the ass while your older brother watched, you can't tear your eyes away from Bro's massive cock.

He strokes himself while still wearing those douchey, stupid gloves of his – gloves just like ones you wore for a few months when you were trying to be more like him.

“Get yourself off,” Bro growls at Dave. Your younger brother doesn't need telling twice, his breathing still labored and intense. He whacks himself off furiously, perfect mouth hanging agape as Bro flicks a thumb against his lips.

Dave comes not thirty seconds later, painting his stomach with white. Bro makes an amused noise and thrusts his hips closer, cock inches from Dave. He tugs on himself a bit more and then comes, heavy strands falling onto Dave's face.

You feel like you're going to fucking lose your lunch, but you just lie there, still half-tangled up in Dave, too overwhelmed by _seriously what the fuck did you just do_ to move. When he finishes, Bro catches the last strand with the tips of his fingers as it falls from his dick, and wipes it off in Dave's hair.

And like that, Bro leaves. He doesn't even bother to flash step. He just turns and walks right out, tucking himself back into his pants and buckling his belt again as he goes.

You watch Dave fumble, reaching for the nightstand with eyes still closed, cum painted on his eyelids.

"Bro always fucking does this," Dave says, and there’s a genuine touch of bitterness in his voice that catches you off-guard.

You have an acute desire to reach out and hold him, but all you can do is lie there next to him, and let your heart pound in your chest when he reclines again, wiping his face off with the back of his hand before donning his shades. His head is resting awkwardly on your arm, and you can't imagine it's comfortable for him, but neither of you moves. You don't dare to, because any movement could shatter it, and you don't know whether you pity him or envy him or just want him all to yourself right now.

When he looks to you, there's a stupid, fleeting hope that he might want a kiss, but all he says is "I guess you're going to want to shower again?"


End file.
